The present invention relates to an apparatus for extruding pliable substances, such as butter or margarine, and, more particularly, to an extruder that is synchronized with a single drive motor to give individually wrapped product portions which are subsequently deposited into trays, yet each individually wrapped portion being easy to open at the time of usage.